


I Don't Want To Be Friends

by ddaIgi_uyu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Post-War, author doesn't proofread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: Behind the icy facade is the warmth he gave me. Behind the closed doors, his dancing flame surrounds me and brings me to his heart.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Soft warm lips enclosed the other's and indulged in the slick and wet cavern. Fingers tangled and so their naked legs with the silky red sheets. The sweet love making caused a comfortable and passionate heat as soon as she let him invade her even more.

Even after the on and off status of their teenage relationship, the 15 years of their marriage and having a 5 year old daughter, they still managed to keep their steamy affection after their duties that will always make them busy and occupied from one another.

Mai couldn't ask for a better husband. Their relationship is not perfect, but it is theirs. The one that she tried to adore in secrecy on her childhood. But one thing for sure, she doesn't want to be friends with him anymore. She wanted him to be hers only- and her as his. It is him. It is Zuko.


	2. Integrity, Love, and Marriage

"For how long are we supposed to stay like this, mom?" the 5 year old daughter and the only child of the Fire Nation's Royal Family, Izumi, whined as the three of them stood still while the portrait painter continued his job.

Fire Lord Zuko immediately apologized after the sudden movement they made and Fire Lady Mai patiently told their daughter to stand still just for a little longer. Motherhood indeed changed her- and being the Fire Lady, the only wife of the Fire Lord tested her patience and attitude for years.

The painter chuckled. "It's okay, my Lord. It is actually fun to do a sketch for the beloved Royal Family. Seeing how much of a lovely family you are." The said family smiled and Izumi finally behaved herself as the painter continued his job.

The painter finished the portrait. But it is monochrome. Mai ordered that the colors will be more personalized and different from what they're wearing. Izumi left earlier than the couple and the servants immediately attend to her. As their daughter exited the throne room, Mai glanced at the sketch. It's not finished yet but it's already wonderful.

"Can you paint some orchids on the sides of the portraits? A fire sage told me that it has a meaning behind it." Mai's lips ghosted with light smile after her suggestion. "What is it?" Zuko curiously glanced at her. _**"Integrity, love, and marriage."**_ She timidly answered, not getting used to being sappy for her husband in front of other people.

The painter smiled in delight as he observed the lovely couple. "Of course. Also, what dominant colors would you like, your highness?" The painter asked. "The usual. Red, gold, and black. But I really want to see more white on this portrait." The painter nodded at Mai, he then turned to face the Fire Lord. "What about you, my Lord?" Zuko contemplated for awhile. "Not much. My wife already gave great suggestions."

"Very well. I can guarantee that this portrait will be finished within a week or two. It will be placed on a framed and bigger canvas for the Royal Gallery, as for the Fire Lady's wish." he then bowed to the Royal couple and made his way out of the throne room.

Zuko exhaustedly sighed when the hired painter is gone and was about to go to his office chamber when Mai held his wrist. Preventing him to go. "Is there something wrong?" Mai looked at him with concern. Even to this day, Zuko is still surprised that some sort of emotions can actually come out from her. "Nothing. I'm just tired and I have to finish some paperworks within 3 days. You should rest now, Mai. I might stay up a little longer for tonight."

"I can help, if you want."

"No." Zuko then removed his wrist away from his wife's grasp. "I can manage. Besides, Izumi always wanted a company before sleeping. Maybe you should go visit her on her room." Zuko then reached for Mai's hand and kissed her fingers. "I'll go now. Good night, Mai." With that, Zuko let go of her hand and finally left the throne room.

Mai is always used to this. Zuko's duty as the Fire Lord always plays with his mood that it sometimes made him cranky. She let herself get used to it and always try to be more understanding. She knew this before marrying him. That things might change. Unlike before that he's very drawn to her. Besides, they are obviously done with that teenage or young adult phase where they can play and be dramatic with relationship.

Marriage is different.

-

A hectic week passed and the Royal Family has been invited to the annual foundation day of the Royal Dragon Academy. A private learning institution for Fire Nation citizens. Also one of the schools where the Fire Lord look for scholars and supports them. Only selected students can be qualified as the Fire Lord's scholar. If the student is very intellectual, physically excellent, or a very skillful firebender, they will be free of any financial charges from the academy and their prestigious future career in the Royal Palace will be secured. For them to completely obtain this, they need to maintain their high academic status.

The Royal Family took their designated seats inside the Academy Auditorium. The five selected firebender children scholars will showcase their techniques and moves one by one. From the Top 5 to Top 1. It is supposed to be an impressive performancee. They called it Dancing with the Fire. The Top 5 started her techniques and she immediately show offed her high kick while creating a flare pattern with her foot. Scarlet blaze continued to grace the stage.

Not until the Top 1 scholar get into the stage. This child's fire is different. It is blazing blue. This little boy caught Mai's attention. His skills also reminded her of someone.

 _Azula_.

While the audience watched in awe, Izumi craved for fire gummies and nagged her mom.

"Mom, can we buy fire gummies? They're selling those just outside."

Mai who is too drawn to watch the performance decided to let her chaperone guide her instead. After Izumi seeing her parents' reaction to the little boy on the stage, she felt a tinge of jealousy. Thinking that she should show off her firebending to her parents next time. Izumi's reaction didn't go unnoticed to her her chaperone as they went outside to buy the treat she want. The chaperone silently reminisced about the days when her father and aunt used to be very competitive to one another. Izumi's determined and insecure gaze reminded the chaperone of the Fire Lord Zuko's reaction whenever his prodigy sister will show off her blue flare to Azulon and Ozai.

Back inside the auditorium, Mai reached the peak of her curiosity. She then noticed the name plate on the back of the little boy.

【 **六** 】

_Roku? Was he named after the Avatar before Aang? Also, Zuko's grandfather?_

"Zuko, his fire is blue..." Mai muttered the obvious after noticing the amusement and pride on his husband's face while watching the prodigy. "I know" Zuko nonchalantly said.

"No, I mean, isn't it reminding you of someone else?"

"Azula? I observed that the first time I met him. He's obviously a prodigy too that's why he's one of my scholars. Don't worry, Mai, I can guarantee that the child will not end up ill like Azula." Zuko then returned his attention to the said scholar after explaining to his Fire Lady.

Mai is still confused, and even though she's nervous because of the thought that's forming in her head, she decided to ask him. "Is that Azula's son?"

Zuko quickly turned his head to his wife "No, Mai. She's gone even before Roku was born." Mai sighed in relief. Maybe that kid is just one of the children of upperclassmen. Lucky them.

"How old is he anyway?"

"Seven years."

The Fire Lord still sensed the nervousness of his wife, she seemed very chatty for his liking especially that they are watching his scholars. Mai was about to asked which family did the kid came from when Izumi finally went back and seated between them. Offering both of her parents the chewy treat that she got. Mai accepted a few while Zuko calmly refused.

-

The busy and tiring day finally ended and the family retired for the night. Zuko quickly fell asleep while Mai is having a hard time falling into her own slumber. She glanced at her husband on her left side, hearing his light snore. Zuko's back is facing her. Mai somehow regretted that she let him get used to a relationship with minimal affection, although she knew to herself that she showed him her love, her way. Her own style and way. Mai then wrapped her right arm around Zuko's waist and nuzzled his back. Later falling asleep.


End file.
